THIS CHAT IS TOOTTAALLYY FOR SCHOOL
by TheFandomFandom
Summary: Iida decided to make a group chat.. It was not a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

6:00

Tenya, Iida has made a chat!

Tenya, Iida named chat Class 1-A

 _Tenya, Iida has added Izuku, Midoriya. Ochako, Uraraka. and 17 others to this chat!_

Tenya, Iida: I have been informed by our upperclassmen, also known as the Big Three, that we should have a group chat for emergencies and stress relief, as they have one like this for themselves.

Tenya, Iida: Please only use this chat for school and emergencies.

7:47

Denki, Kaminari: Iida literally noone is on at 6 in the morning. Class dont start until nine

Denki, Kaminari: waittt

Denki, Kaminari: noone on yet?

 _Denki, Kaminari has changed name to pikaSHIT_

pikaSHIT: PERFECT

 _pikaSHIT has changed Minoru, Mineta to GrapeStain_

pikaSHIT has changed Hanta, Sero to Ducktape

 _pikaSHIT has changed Mina, Ashido to bubblegum acids_

 _pikaSHIT has changed Katsuki, Bakugou to lOrDeXpLoSiOnMuRdEr_

lOrDeXpLoSiOnMuRdEr: FFS NOT TODAY SATAN

 _lOrDeXpLoTiOnMuRdEr has left the chat._

 _lOrDeXpLoTiOnMuRdEr has been added to the chat!_

Tenya, Iida: please do not leave the chat under any circumstances!

pikaSHIT: do you have like a sensor for when someone leaves the chat?

Tenya, Iida: Yes.

lOrDeXpLoTiOnMuRdEr: fine U GOT 10 SECONDS SPARKPLUG

Tenya, Iida: Is it okay for me to ask if that high pitched scream is in any way related to you?

lOrDeXpLoTiOnMuRdEr: no

pikaSHIT: yES

pikaSHIT:

 _pikaSHIT has changed lOrDeXpLoTiOnMuRdEr to CondensedAnger™_

pikaSHIT: je just walked into my room and threatened to explode my engliah homework

CondensedAnger: so? Its not like anyone was gonna rush in and save yoyour soory ass

Tenya, Iida: BAKUGO IF U DO ANYTHING ELSE OF THE SORT I WILL CONTACT AIZAWA SENSEI

8:00

Ducktape: I just got on dudes!

pikaSHIT: scroll up my dude

Ducktape:

Ducktape: ok then

Ducktape: so… u know u spelt duct tape wrong rifht?

pikaSHIT: wait thats not how u spell it?

pikaSHIT: well now I like it more

Ducktape: jfc

8:29

pikaSHIT: oh

pikaSHIT: bromeo help me name everyone else

Ducktape:

Ducktape: i mean

Ducktape: got nothing better to do

 _Ducktape has changed Tenya, Iida to personified motor_

 _pikaSHIT has changed personified motor to running in the 90s_

pikaSHIT: put yOUR BACK INTO IT

Ducktape: u right u right

running in the 90s: Class is going to start soon. As the class president I demand that you stop the inappropriate use of this chat at once. This includes giving people obscure names without consent.

pikaSHIT: but daaaad

Tori, Hagakure: nooness gonna comment on how Kaminari said Bromeo and sero automatically knew he was talking to him

Ducktape: noPE

Tory, Hagakure: we are talking about this later

Ducktape: nopE

12:00

pikaSHIT: yo everyone join the chat while its lunch

Eijiro, Kirishima: why

 _pikaSHIT has changed Eijiro, Kirishima to harder baby_

pikaSHIT: cuz iida wont let us do this in class

pikaSHIT: that's why

harder baby: …

harder baby: its manly I like it

bubblegum acids:...

bubblegum acids: is this what I think it is

CondensedAnger™: u mean a group chat

bubblegum acids: no shit

bubblegum acids: this is a way FOR MY SHIPS TO BECOME CANONNN

pikaSHIT: Ffs

pikaSHIT: stop with the shipping

bubblegum acids: your just salty that tge last time yoy bet on smth you lost 1000 yen

pikaSHIT:

pikaSHIT: I really though that tetsu and kirishima had a thing…..

harder baby: wat

CondencedAnger™: wAT

bubblegum acids: now I must continue on my quest

bubblegum acids: but first my shipping comrades must join me

 _bubblegum acids changed Momo, Yaoyorozu to GodIsAWoman!_

bubblegum acids: hey

GodIsAWoman!: no me and jiro are studying, we won't help your current situation

bubbblegum acids:

 _bubblegum acids changed Kyoka, Jiro to iPhone Hater_

bubblegum acids: fine then

 _bubblegum acids changed Ochako, Uraraka to leviosA_

leviosA: not today Satan

leviosA:

leviosA: I mean

 _bubblegum acids changed Tsuyu, Asui to Pepette_

Pepette: me and uraraka r studying atm

leviosA: more like stuDYING

 _bubblegum acids changed Toru, Hagakure to JOHN CENA_

bubblegum acids: hey

bubblegum acids: best friend

bubblegum acids: partner in crime

JOHN CENA: u can't prove anything

bubblegum acids:

bubblegum acids: wat

JOHN CENA: wat

bubblegum acids: you know what…. Nvm. We need the oblivious dumb asses to date

JOHN CENA: ye

JOHN CENA: we need to name everyone and get them active

bubblegum acids: so, lurkers answer just so that we dont u so u get active

Fumikage, Tokoyami:

Fumikage, Tokoyami: let me live in the shadows of the group chat

JOHN CENA changed Fumikage, Tokoyami to BirbMan

BirbMan: is this all you wanted from me

bubblegum acids: yeah

JOHN CENA: pretty much

Mezo, Shoji: before you can do it, I might as well

Mezo, Shoji changed name to Machamp

Machamp: happy now?

JOHN CENA: VERY HAVE A NICE DAY

 _Yuga, Aoyama changed name to ✨✨?_ _￢ﾜﾨ✨_

✨✨?￢ﾜﾨ✨: it is done, now goodbye for the moment

pikaSHIT: K so the lurkers are out that means that whoever isnt on hasnt been yet

pikaSHIT: so everyone you got 30 minutes to get a name for your self and a text to acnolige the group chat or we get to name you.

CondencedAnger™: acnolige

bubblegum acids: acnolige

Ducktape: acnolige

BirbMan: acnolige

Machamp: acnolige

✨✨?￢ﾜﾨ✨: acnolige

pikaSHIT: I DIDNT WANT TO GOOGLE IT LET ME LIVE

12:40

pikaSHIT: I GAVE YALL A CHANCE

pikaSHIT: wait midoriya. Said him and Todoroki will be on later soooo

pikaSHIT: I dont have to do them

 _pikaSHIT has changed Mashirao, Ojiro to Bruce Lee+Tail_

 _pikaSHIT has changed Koji, Koda to walking innocence_

 _pikaSHIT has changed Rikido, Sato to Diabetes™_

pikaSHIT: Bruce Lee+Tail

pikaSHIT: walking innocence

pikaSHIT: Diabetes™

Bruce Lee+Tail: u see why I was avoiding this chat

Waking innocence: (눈_눈)

Bruce Lee+Tail: See KODA AGREES

pikaSHIT:

pikaSHIT: um

pikaSHIT: does koda not speak in text form either

Diabetes™: not usually but sometimes if he's pissed off

Diabetes™: he likes to keep a facade

pikaSHIT: KODA GETS PISSED OF

pikaSHIT: AT WHAT

Diabetes™: that's for us to know and for u to hopefully never find out

pikaSHIT: at least I got y'all active

bubblegum acids: oh u forgot the grape turd

pikaSHIT: no I didn't

bubblegum acids:

pikaSHIT: I just want him to be non active as long as possible

bubblegum acids: u right u right

16:00

running in the 90s: acnolige?

running in the 90s: I dont get what is so funny

Izuku, Midoriya: how did u guys actually get away with that

pikaSHIT: WYMM

Izuku, Midoriya: iidas name?

 _pikaSHIT has changed Izuku, Midoriya to Smol &Innocent_

pikaSHIT: honestly IDEK

Smol&Innocent: ok?

Shoto, Todoroki: wow that username is inaccurate

bubblegum acids: wouldn't you know( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JOHN CENA: Todoroki ur gay is showing

Shoto, Todoroki: this is why I avoided this chat

Shoto, Todoroki: because the second I get on yoy either want to Fuck me or want me to Fuck someone

Ducktape. O.O

Ducktape: he said the Fuck word

bubblegum acids: well. Dude. Your hot

JOHN CENA: but yet as soon as midoriya was in her u were to

Shoto, Todoroki: he forced me too once u gguys changed his name

CondencedAnger™: DEKU ARE TOU AND HALF N HALF FUCKNG OR NOT DIPSHIT I HAVE MONEY I PLAN ON WINNING

Duck Tape: heh half n half

Duck Tape changed Todoroki name to milk

milk: bakugo I THINK you broke him.

milk:

milk: and why ojt of all the usernames u chose _**this**_

Duck Tape: ask blasty mcsplode

Duck Tape: guys I need helpppdialskakdnewkzslzodjdghgg

Smol&Innocent: faint scream.

Smol&Innocent: Explosions and cursing.

Smol&Innocent: We are witnessing a wild kacchan taking down its prey.

harder baby: ill go get him

JOHN CENA: am I the only one that read Midoriyas text in Steve Irwins voice?

pikaSHIT: sadly no

milk: He was saying out loud in a really bad Australian accent

Smol&Innocent: dont tell them that!

bubblegum acids: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

pikaSHIT: and am I the only one that notices that kirishima is the only one that can calm bakugo?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

CondensedAnger™: HE XANT CALM SHIT. WHAT R U SUJESTING SPARKY

harder baby: hey baku can u help me with my homework?

CondensedAnger™: I TOLD U TO STUDY SHITTY HAIR. WHERE ARE U

harder baby: my room c'mon

CondensedAnger™: k

pikaSHIT: holy shit

pikaSHIT: we just witnessed it in action

bubblegum acids: JOHN CENA

JOHN CENA: I gotchu

JOHN CENA: THE DOORS OPEN

JOHN CENA: he's sitting on his lap

Ducktape: doesnt look like studying to me( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

running in the 90s: you do realize that they will be able to see these

harder baby: btw we were studying he was reading the textbook behind my back

bubblegum acids: shit

JOHN CENA: shit

pikaSHIT: shit

Ducktape: shit

Smol&Innocent: fucking fINNALY

bubblegum acids:

pikaSHIT:

JOHN CENA:

Ducktape: did

Ducktape: did Midoriya just swear

milk: I told u before and u didnt believe me

Smol&Innocent: KACCHANS GAY ASS WAS PINNING FOR KIRISHIMA SINCE THE VILLAN ATTACK SO YES IM GONNA SAY WHAT WE WERE ALL THINKING

Smol&Innocent: G. Y

Smol&Innocent: shiNSOU OWES ME MOONNEYY

Smol&Innocent: oh and hagakure

JOHN CENA:

Smol&Innocent: run

16:30

CondencedAnger™: WHERE DID SHE GO

JOHN CENA: HAHA IM HIDING

JOHN CENA:

CondencedAnger™: half n half I need ur help

milk: why would I help

 _CondencedAnger™ private messaged milk_

JOHN CENA: TodoROKI WHY IS THERE FROST EVERYWHERE

milk: common room. In between the couch and door

milk: u should see her footprints frozen down

JOHN CENA: what did he say to u?

JOHN CENA: to make u be so cruel?

bubblegum acids: did he blackmail u

CondencedAnger™: nah just showed him something to get him motivated

milk: thank you btw

JOHN CENA: HOLY SHIT WHAT DID U DOOOO

milk: ;)

CondensedAnger™: ;)

Smol&Innocent: ive died and gone to hell

Smol&Innocent: only way to explain it


	2. Chapter 2

15:00

 **Class 1-A chat**

running in the 90s has kicked GrapeStain from the chat.

running in the 90s: this is a good opportunity to get out thoughts together and tell aizawa sensei

CondencedAnger™: IM GONNA KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER AND HELL LIVE UP TO HIS GODDAMN NAME

milk: I'm not holding or restraining him cuz I agree with him for once. He should literally die

Smol&Innocent: same

walking innocence: I'm going to

walking innocence: KILL HIM MYSELF SO U BETTER HOLD BAKUGO BACk

CondencedAnger™: holy shit snow white

running in the 90s: like I said TALK THIS OUT

walking innocence: (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )

running in the 90s: besides we need people to comfort the girls. And besides sato all four of you are the girls favorites

pikaSHIT: I stay after school to help mic sensei

pikaSHIT: and come back to my best friend and everyone else yelling in rage

pikaSHIT: WHAT. HAPPENED.

CondencedAnger™: mineta burned all the girls clothes, made Kirishima feel like shit,

Smol&Innocent: and did so so so much more

CondencedAnger™: so the guys are gonna tell aizawa sensei

Smol&Innocent: and we are gonna beat his ass as sOON AS HE SHOWS UP WHETHER HE GETS SUSPENDED OR NOT

CondensedAnger™: DAMN STRAIGHT

pikaSHIT: I keep on forgetting u guys new each other since u were fetuses until stuff like this happens

pikaSHIT: its terrifying when u guys are on the same team

18:00

GodIsAWoman!: okay so the girls as a group have decided on what we are going to do about this

iPhone Hater: yeah… Momos gonna make us some clothes using her quirk.. Cuz ya know… we only have the ones on our back

GodIsAWoman!: I would normally be against this but we have no other choice

pikaSHIT: not to butt in but

pikaSHIT: WHY exactly did he BURN them. I mean stealing them I get but…

pikaSHIT: WHY BURN THEM

Ducktape: his exact words "if I cant have them no-one can"

pikaSHIT: but their… not his clothes…..

Ducktape: Idk dude he ran by me and yelled it so I told the girls and they came back to empty drawers

iPhone Hater: anyWAYS

iPhone Hater: we made a complaint and we just want you guys to proofread it before we give it to aizawa sensei

Smol&Innocent: ask bakugo he's really professional when he writes

CondencedAnger™: SENSE WHEN DID I AGREE TO THIS.

milk: it could get grape dick suspended or even probably expelled. And the probability of those options only increase when you help out

CondencedAnger: Only doing this cuz that little perv decided he wanted to say shit to Kirishima

 _GodIsAWoman! private messaged CondencedAnger™_

18:30

CondencedAnger: overall I think that this could get the bastard expelled

Diabetes™: god I hope so

GodIsAWoman!: well I will bring this to Aizawa now. Everyone pray that this does the trick.

pikaSHIT: hey Jiro

pikaSHIT: you should retell the story of the useless grape dick on the group chat

Smol&Innocent: yeah that way everyone would know the full story AND we have an easy way for the UA teachers to see the story if there on the border for letting aizawa expell them or not

(See readers I gotchu)

iPhone Hater: k so can y'all just like not comment on it till the end so its all together

Smol&Innocent: of course!

iPhone Hater: so it starts off me and the rest of the girls are staying in the common room watching the newest episode of the voice(its an American singing show) when sero comes in looking kinda panicked and told us mineta said smth weird and we should check our rooms.

iPhone Hater: what I come back to is all our doors unlocked with lockpicks and all our clothes out our rooms and out back burning in a giant pile.

iPhone Hater: so that's what he did to us but he said some stuff to Kirishima that apparently was rrly bad and sabotaged Satos cooking cuz he was mad that he was so close to the girls.

iPhone Hater: mind if I ask what he said to Kirishime… cuz he hadnt been on the chat all day. I'm kinda worried bout him

CondencedAnger™: its fine I'm with him.. He's been reading the texts over my shoulder the whole damn time.

CondencedAnger™: he said its fine if I told you so… McGrape said that if Kirishima is so manly then why is he gay, have his hair long, paint his nails occasionally,so on and so forth. So Kirishima said that his definition of manly meant he's living his life to the fullest and has no regrets , and Mineta straight up laughs and then says that his life isn't the fullest cuz who would want to be him, he dates a bag of dicks (but I'm his bag of dicks), he's not popular among women, he's apparently ugly but Idk where u see that bitch, and he fakes his "manly" look cuz he dyes and styles his hair. And Kirishima if u didn't know has anxiety, so all of this rly hurt him.

JOHN CENA: "BUT IM HIS BAG OF DICKS"

CondencedAnger™: shut ur fuck

Smol&Innocent: Bail me outta jail later k?

milk: oh shIT NO MIDORIYA JUST LEFT BY JUMPONG OUT THE WINDOW. HES STRAIGHT UP SPINTING INTO THE SCHOOL.

milk:

 _Smol &Innocent has added DADMIGHT to the chat_

DADMIGHT: who shall I un alive children

Ducktape: UN ALIVE HOLY SGIT THAST FUCJING HILARIOUS

CondencedAnger™: why'd u add him

Smol&Innocent: because as his name suggests he cares about us a lot and if we have him on our side then we have the possibility of enhancing our chances of winning

DADMIGHT: YES INDEAD I DO NOT LIKE MINETA

GodIsAWoman!: ok so aizawa read this and read the entire chat sry he really wanted to

GodIsAWoman!: and

 _GodIsAWoman! has added insomniaddict to the chat_

insomniaddict: we will be removing mineta from our premises immediately and he will not be allowed back

Smol&Innocent: when he comes to pick up his stuff can I still kick the shit out of him?

insomniaddict: well for the future, in my defence you are very fast and I had no idea of such attack that was being planned.

Smol&Innocent: :D

insomniaddict: in return we will be adding a new student into you class from general studies

Smol&Innocent: SHINSOUS GONNA BE IN PUR CLASS

insomniaddict: I never said that

 _Smol &Innocent private messaged insomniaddict_

insomniaddict: I hope you know I have all the black mail that I could ever need so if you expose me I will return the favor tenfold

CondencedAnger™: u won't deku

CondencedAnger™: u won't

Smol&Innocent: welp good bye life I have to now

Smol&Innocent: aizawa sometimes sparrs with shinsou and one time I caught them with aizawa under his mind control doing fortnite dances.

pikaSHIT: which ones

Smol&Innocent: orange juice, the loser one and the chicken dance which isnt on fortnite but funny as hell

Ducktape: holy shit I can hear Todoroki cackling… have he even laughed before

insomniaddict: thanks for that info sero.

insomniaddict: so basically I was walking toward the teachers lounge to grade papers right

Smol&Innocent: nonononoNONONONONONON

milk: welp Fuck

insomniaddict: and I hear something fall in the boys bathroom so I go to make sure nothing bad happened

Smol&Innocent: plz no

insomiaddict: ANY WAYS I walk in to see midoriya and Todoroki in a heavy make out session against the wall.

insomniaddict: and I kinda just walk back out… and they continued as soon as I left

 _Smol &Innocent private messaged insomniaddict_

insomniaddict: if you release that information then I will have you as well as the entirety of you class expelled

Smol&Innocent: but you exposed me that way.. Cant I return the favor:)

insomniaddict: no because that's confidential information. And I am somewhat in the spot light from the villain attacks and the media would go crazy if. It got leaked so no

Smol&Innocent: ;)

DADMIGHT: ;)

insomniaddict: istg toshinori I can take you right her right now u wanna go

pikaSHIT: wait is MiDORIYA SUGFESTING UR IN A RELATIONS SHIP AIZAWA SENSEI

bubblegum Acids: wiTH ALL MIGHT

insomniaddict: go d no I have taste and a type you know

DADMIGHT: I'm pretty close to your type!

insomniaddict: like hell u are. Ther. Is. No. Way. In. Hell. That. I. Would. Date. You.

JOHN CENA: HOLY SHITBALLS IS DOES AIZAWA GAY?

DADMIGHT: watch your language! :(

Ducktape: holy shit did he just …..

bubblegum acids: come in grab midoriya with his capture weapon, and text diss allmight while dragging midoriya behind him. Yup

JOHN CENA: okay besides midoriya dying are we gonna ignore the fact that kiribaku and tododeku are official

milk: yes

24:00

Smol&Innocent has changed to Sinnamon Roll

Sinnamon Roll: I lived bitch


	3. Chapter 3

12:00

leviosA: honestly I forgot that the teachers were here still

insomniaddict: I wish I wasn't here

 _insomniaddict has left the chat_

 _insomniaddict has been added to the chat_

insomniaddict: tenya I swear to god I have had 2 hours of sleep in the past week

insomniaddict: I am NOT dealing with your shit

pikaSHIT: owo first name basis I see

 _insomniaddict has left the chat_

Pepette: what if aizawa is dating ingenium. That would explain the closeness with his younger brother

 _insomniaddict has joined the chat_

insomniaddict: FUCK no

insomniaddict: that guy is a walking meme and I could NOT spend more than a school day with him.

pikaSHIT: well were you at least good friends?

pikaSHIT: cuz then why would u call Iida by his first name

 _Sinnamon Roll private messaged insomniaddict_

insomniaddict: a. How the hell do you know that information b. You can say that but literally nothing else retaining to it

Sinnamon Roll: a. I have my ways

Sinnamon Roll: b. k ;)

insomniaddict: problem child

Sinnamon Roll: aizawa is close to the iidas because ingenium was part of his friend group. His friend group consisted of present mic, ingenium, and midnight. So when Iida grew up he always knew aizawa as…

Sinnamon Roll: drum roll please

 _Sinnamon Roll has been kicked from the chat_

insomniaddict: midoriya now has detention with me for going against exact orders

running in the 90s: yeah noone needs to know that information

insomniaddict: how much have you been telling him. Because I have no clue how he could have found that out.

running in the 90s: I didn't tell him anything. He must have found yamadas Snapchat.

JOHN CENA: im so confused… who tf is yamada

insomniaddict: damn your right.

 _insomniaddict private messaged running in the 90s_

insomniaddict: I don't have a Snapchat so Iida check his snap and tell him to delete anything personal that midoriya can see

Ducktape: uwu I feel like I know who aizawa dating

milk: yeah whoever yamada is

2:00

bubblegum acids: hey aizawa sensei can I ask you one question

bubblegum acids: I will buy you a new supply of eye drops and caprisuns…

insomniaddict: depends on the question

bubblegum acids: who are you dating

insomniaddict: no

bubblegum acids:

bubblegum acids:...k

bubblegum acids: what's your sexuality

insomniaddict: how many caprisuns

bubblegum acids: ...4…. And a half

bubblegum acids: cases

insomniaddict: hi I'm gay and am going to get drunk off caprisuns!

pikaSHIT: Damn

milk: ha you owe me 500

insomniaddict: when you go to class tomorrow I want you all to kick mic in the shin.

running in the 90s: may I ask why

 _Cockatiel has been added to the chat_

Cockatiel: whomst the fuck

insomniaddict: mic you know what you did

Cockatiel: wait this is THE CHAT

Cockatiel: oh and… I'm soorrryyy that I took you phone and asked u the question….. With text to speech onnnnnnn...

milk: damn you outed aizawa without his consent

milk: not cool man

 _Sinnamon Roll has been added to the chat._

Sinnamon Roll: all in favor of kicking mic in the shin for outing aizawa say aye

Pepette: aye

milk: aye

harder baby:... Aye not manly bro

CondencedAnger™: that's fucked up aye

pikaSHIT: Aye

Ducktape: aye

BirbMan: aye

Machamp: aye

Diabetes™: aye

Cockatiel: do they seriously not know?

Cockatiel: cam I tell them?

Cockatiel: plz?

 _insomniaddict private messaged Cockatiel_

Cockatiel: those are…. Agreeable terms…

Cockatiel: so first I need every single persons conformation that this will not get into public

Cockatiel: just an aye

Sinnamon Roll: aye;)

insomniaddict: I swear to fucking god you problem child

milk: aye

JOHN CENA: aye

bubblegum acids: aye

Pepette: aye

leviosA: aye

DADMIGHT: I already know but aye ;)

BirbMan: aye

Machamp: aye

✨✨?￢ﾜﾨ✨: aye~

Bruce Lee+Tail: aye

walking innocence: aye

Ducktape: aye

harder baby: aye

CondencedAnger™: …..aye

pikaSHIT: aye

iPhone Hater: aye

GodIsAWoman!: aye

running in the 90s: I also know but it seems if you know you just go ''aye;)" so...

Diabetes™: aye

Cockatiel: okay so shota and I are married…..

insomniaddict: we will not give any more information over text

JOHN CENA: 1. Tsuyu Kaminari and jiro you all own me 400 each

JOHN CENA: 2. Can we ask you questions in class?

insomniaddict: no

Long story short, there were some very… inappropriate questions asked. Of course Aizawa refused to answer and ended up giving half the class lunch detention. He thought this deterred the rest of the class, but this only made them more determined.

16:00

Sinnamon Roll: Iida can u make me the admin

running in the 90s: May I ask why?

Sinnamon: I want to do some thingy

running in the 90s: That's not much to go off of but I trust you!

 _Sinnamon Roll is now the admin._

 _running in the 90s has been kicked from the chat._

 _insomniaddict has been kicked from the chat_

 _Cockatiel has been kicked from the chat_

Sinnamon Roll: I am so sorry

 _DADMIGHT has been kicked from the chat_

 _Thegoodcush has been added to the chat_

Thegoodcush: why the fuck am I here

Thegoodcush: dont think the other classes dont know about ur cursed chatroom

Sinnamon Roll: its about ur dads

Thegoodcush: I'm sorry, my fucking wat now

Sinnamon Roll: aizawa aand mic

Thegoodcush:

Thegoodcush: a. Mido what the actual fuck made you think that they are my parents, cuz there not

Thegoodcush: b. Whatchu wanna know ;)

Sinnamon Roll: g

Thegoodcush: meet me at lunch Tmr

Sinnamon Roll:k

Sinnamon Roll:

Sinnamon Roll: todorokis coming too

Thegoodcush: hes cute ill allow it;)

pikaSHIT:o.o

12:30

Sinnamon Roll: everyone come to class early. I have to share information

harder baby: bakusquad on our way

leviosA: dekusquad(minus Iida) on our way

BirbMan: … me and Shoto our on our way

✨✨?￢ﾜﾨ✨: everyone's coming early don't worry

15:00

milk: we all got lunch detention for a month but I don't regret anything

 _running in the 90s has been added to the chat_

running in the 90s: I admit the story on how they met was quite funny

Ducktape: I thought u were gonna chew us out

running in the 90s: I will. I will


End file.
